Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-4r^{3}-6r) + (7r^{5}-7r^{3}-r^{2} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4r^{3}-6r + 7r^{5}-7r^{3}-r^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{4 r^3} - \color{#9D38BD}{6 r} + {7 r^5} - \color{#DF0030}{7 r^3} - { r^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { 7 r^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^3} + { -1 r^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -6 r} $ Add the coefficients. $7r^{5}-11r^{3}-r^{2}-6r$